Anime Crossover: Anime Affray
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Mr. Mayanoko owns a small anime & manga shop in the Japanese countryside. During closing hours, the various heroes and villains from numerous titles come to life. A war between good and evil is on the horizon. Can these pint-sized reps of our favorite Japanese icons save the store from destruction while the owner is away? Rated T for minor language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Anime Affray  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: August 19th, 2012  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language, Violence, Comic Mischief)  
**Disclaimer**: This fic idea is based off the creative mind of my good friend Kagura Gordon!

* * *

_**Introduction: Lights Out, Life On!  
**_

* * *

"**What a day…time to close shop."**

Mr. Mayanoko, the owner of a small anime and manga shop in the Japanese countryside, began to shut down his store for the weekend. After counting his earnings for the day, he locks his money away in his safe and grabs his coat before heading out the door, locking it behind him.

All became silent after his departure. The near pitch-black interior seemed lifeless as opposed to the boisterous business hours.

That is…until a voice was heard coming from the shelves on the back wall.

"**Ugh…damn it all…I thought the weekend would never get here…"** spoke Edward Elric, stretching his arms as he steps out from within the pages of a Full Metal Alchemist manga.

"**You're telling me…I can't take any more of those brats putting their greasy fingers all over my pages…"** replied InuYasha, yawning as he crawls out from his own manga series.

Yes, you are reading this correctly. Mayanoko's store is not just your everyday entertainment store…the characters from within his merchandise come to life at night when no one is around. Standing no taller than the size of the object they originate from, these miniature representations of popular heroes spend their time having fun away from the watchful eye of their kind and elderly storeowner.

"**Hey um…does anyone know where Naruto has gone? He was in chapter 1…I don't see him anywhere…"** spoke Hinata quietly, peeking out from the pages of a Naruto manga, chapter 34 to be exact.

"**I think some fatass knocked his book over earlier this morning…he's probably on the floor all stepped on or something…"** Crayon Shin-chan's rep Shinnosuke responds, looking smug as he points down at the floor from the top shelf where his book sat.

**"I'll get him!"** said a voice, followed by a light speed-like dash of a golden figure from a Dragonball Z display near the front entrance. Scooping up Naruto from underneath the shelf on the floor, the Saiyan hero Goku delivers the leaf ninja back to where Hinata was.

"**Huh…is it time to wake up already…"** yawns Naruto, who was apparently asleep the whole time until now.

"**Oh thank you very much, Mr. Goku,"** Hinata says in thanks, bowing to him with a smile.

As these individuals and several dozens more came to life and exited their respective mediums, the store's atmosphere was lit up in chatter and activity in no time.

Another weekend has come…but this particular outing for our favorite icons would prove to be quite different this time around. A time of bite-sized comedy and violence approaches… and this all will stem from that new shipment of manga titles Mr. Mayanoko had received yesterday…

**_End of Introduction: Lights Out, Life On!_  
**

* * *

**How is this so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next: New Faces**_

* * *

Once majority of the heroes from their respective media of origin had awoken, they all gather in the back storage room for their weekly meeting of introducing new additions to the manga library and its represented protagonists. Goku, being the primary speaker of these gatherings, began the announcement as he stood behind a podium looking toward the audience.

**"Hey there everyone! Welcome to another meeting where we reveal what's new within the latest shipment Mr. Mayanoko has received! I love meeting new persons, especially if they are strong warriors who I can-"** Goku spoke, starting to go off-topic.

**"Just get on with the unboxing already!"** an impatient Vegeta shouts from the audience.

**"Okay okay, sorry!**" Goku responds, giving a smile and laugh of embarrassment. **"Mr. Luffy, would you mind opening the box?"**

**"You got it!"** Luffy responds, eagerly climbing the large cardboard package and working to get the lid open. **"I wonder if the issue where me and my crew find One Piece is in here!"**

Once he got the packaging tape undone, Luffy then uses his Gum-Gum powers to reach inside and pull out an armful of manga and DVD's, promptly setting then down on the floor next to where Goku stood.

**"All right, let's see what we got!"** Goku says, picking up the first manga book and opening its main page to reveal its contents.

Within seconds, the first individual steps out from the inside pages. It was Amuro Ray, the hero and pilot of the original Mobile Suit Gundam series.

**"Oh, hi there. Is this Mr. Mayanoko's store?"** Amuro asks.

**"Sure is! I'm Goku, welcome to the family!"** Goku greets back to him.

Amuro takes his place in the audience to get himself acquainted with the other local folk as Goku continues, picking up a DVD and opening it up.

Diving out from within and holding a pistol was Motoko Kusanagi, the Section 9 agent from Ghost in the Shell.

**"So this is where I have been assignment too I presume?"** Motoko inquires, putting away her weapon.

**"Yeah, this is the place! Have a look around!**" Goku says to her with a smile.

The unboxing ceremony would continue well into the night. Unknown to everyone though, lies another package that had come in the same day, tucked in the secret area of the store's storage room.

Its contents, too, were very undesirable as well.

* * *

_**End of Next: New Faces**_

**How is this so far? Please review!**


End file.
